


A very bad night

by nayakri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humour, mentioned: Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayakri/pseuds/nayakri
Summary: Loki has a certain business to deal with but Avengers seem determined not to let him.A one-shot.





	A very bad night

-All right, lad, time to sleep.

Boy turned his gaze from his favorite comics to his mother. The woman stood in the doorway, looking at him with a dangerous smile on her face. Yet, the young one not seemed to be intimidated.

-Oh, come on, mom! Just one page more! - he plead, showing her his comics. It was about young, heroic hunter who tracks down evil demons and slains them before they can hurt anyone. This was, as far as the boy was concerned, much better than those Avengers from videos. Who needed heroes who cannot kill devils?

-No – the woman replied curtly – Tomorrow you are going to school and I will hear nothing more from you today.

-But...

-No “buts”! It's too late for reading anything. For doing anything in fact – she glared at her son – This is the time when everyone goes to sleep.

-But you're not sleeping – the boy pointed out with a pout on his chubby face – You're not even wearing your pyjamas!

The woman looked at herself, clearly surprised with the new argument. But she recollected herself rather quickly.

-The world of adults follows different rules, lad – she snapped – To sleep, now. No reading, no sitting, just sleeping – she started to close the door, but another thought bubbled up – And if you won't listen to your mom, the devil will come to take you.

And she shut the door behind her. The boy rolled his eyes – he had no intentions to stop now, the actions was now too good. In fact, he felt insulted that his mother interrupted him now. He opened comics to read, but, for some reason, he decided to look at the window. Not, that he would see anything, because the curtains blocked whole view, but... The boy draw sharp breath.

In the light he saw a shadow of the horned creature behind the window.

Two seconds later comics where thrown under bed and the light went out.

::

Loki sighed while rubbing his hurt arm. Gods take that pathetic hero of mortals, he said to himself, recalling how Captain America hit him with his shield, throwing the God of Mischief on the ground. If it weren't for briliant mind, which was in Loki's head, he might have even been captured by those cursed Avengers and the whole business he had to attend to this night, would be busted. Luckily, he was clever enough to avoid getting captured.

He fixed his horned helmet and looked for the last time at the blocked window. He was so close to making another mistake of the night – thank Gods that woman decided to scold her brat, he thought with a scowl on his face. If she wouldn't do that, he would have barged in and give Avengers the evidence of his lack of sleep. He had to take a nap after this all – he earned it. Loki was quite surprised when the light in the boy's room went out and decided to find out what “the devil” is. But later.

He jumped off the window sill onto another, and another, until he was on the ground. Hiding in the building was no good, especially that he had no time. He had to move and fast. But he wasn't going to run – he still had some of his dignity. He walked through the alleys, fast and furious, ready to kill anything that will try to stop him. A beggar, on whom he came across, screamed and ran before Loki could make his promise true and kill him. That was even better, he shouldn't waste his energy on rats.

::

-...You do remember, right?

Tony swear quietly in his head while scooping the town in search of a certain Trickster. In that very moment, he felt he could turn into Barton and start telling everyone about his plans to murder Loki on the first possible occasion. But he quickly hit himself mentally and said, that he isn't Clint. Neither Steve. He was himself and there was no reason to lose his mind. One lost night because of the tricky Aesir? He could live with that. He had had worse.

-I wouldn't mind a reminder.

Pepper sighed heavily and Tony cursed again. What have he done now? It seemed every his word could piss off any person in his surrounding. It stopped being funny after few hours, and it lasted for days! He hates July.

-We have a public dinner at 9 pm.

-Oh, right! - he scooped up another alley and flied further – Don't worry, I'll be there. Just... some more minutes of searching Reindeer Games and I give up.

-Reindeer? What, the hell, are you talking about now, Tony?

He rolled his eyes. Nobody, literally nobody liked his nicknames. It wasn't his fault that normal names were boring, wasn't it?

-I meant Loki.

-Oh my God! What has he done this time?

-He roughed up Capsicle a little.

-...What?!

Tony was so depressed by her words that he almost flew into a wall. It wouldn't hurt him, neither the suit (probably), but he would hear for hours about the cost of the repairs and how he damaged Avengers reputation. It made him sick. He flew up a little.

-Steve. Rogers. The one in fancy suit and with that giant plate...

-I get it! Jesus, Tony, when was the last time you slept?

-I could ask you the same thing.

-Hey, what...

-No more “whats”, Pepper – he said quickly – It's you who's acting weird today. Not me! I'm perfectly fine.

For a moment there was nothing.

-Unbelievable – he heard her sigh – Just don't forget about the dinner or papparazzi will be disappointed.

And then she rung off. Tony shook his head and flew into another alley, but before he could gather his thoughts, he had another call. That was a hell of a night! Everyone needed him, literally everyone. He picked up the call while searching for Loki. Blasted Trickster, he had trouble with sleep or what?

-Did you found him? - he involuntarily shuddered when he heard Maria Hill's voice.

-I assure, my lady, if I would have found him... Wait a moment.

There he was. Captured like a dear looking in the lights of the coming car. He almost was. Tony hoped Loki will respect him for that, because those lights were draining his batteries like hell. He smiled, but then he reminded himself, that even if he wouldn't have that armor on himself, Trickster would be too blinded to see anything. So he just pointed his armed gloves at the wanted guy and chuckled.

-Look what we have here. Hello, Reindeer Games. Excellent night for a walk, isn't it?

-A little too bright, if you asked me – Loki answered, trying to hide his face behind his coat. Tony hoped he has his cameras on, because this was truly hilarious.

-Hey, I have Loki – he said to Maria Hill. Then the tricky Aesir throw his green coat in the air and when it fell to the ground, Loki was nowhere to be seen – Uhm... I lost him.

-You had him for a **second**?!

-That counts, right?

-And you call yourself an elite?!

He allowed himself to fall to the ground. He picked up Loki's coat, searching around for his owner, but he couldn't spot anything. Well, he did noticed a black, cute cat, hiding near the thrash can, but he wasn't his target.

-I have no idea how is he doing that – he said to the animal, curled the coat into the ball and flew again into the air – I'll try to find him again.

-You better - Maria Hill hissed – If you don't find him, someone will have troubles...

-Hey, I can't have troubles today! I have a public dinner. It's important. And... too late for a dinner, but... You know. Papparazzi.

-Then find him!

-Fine, fine – he rung off and sighed – Women...

::

The black cat watched as the Iron Man disappears in the night. The animal snarled and started running through the valley, until it was in the next. He looked around, but there was no one, so he slowly changed, becoming Loki once again. With a scowl, he cleared his clothes from any possible dust that could become too attached to him durring his short retreat. If it weren't for that bloody lights, he would have shown Iron Man a trick or two.

You cannot trick the Trickster, he thought to himself with a huge grin on his face. Then he realised something... That stupid flying can took my coat!, he gritted his teeth. It doesn't matter, he added to himself after a second, I'll get it back on other occasion.

He felt strange without his coat, but there was not time to lose. It seemed that there was a hunt for his person and every Avenger was scooping the city hoping, that it will be they who will find him before others. The idea that he would allow to capture himself was ridiculous and didn't even wanted to think about it. He had greater problems, which needed his attention right now. He waltzed through another few alleys, before he finally found himself before a big shopping centre. It wasn't closed. He made sure it won't be.

The a thunder shot through the black sky and a person landed before him. It's not my night, thought Loki with resignation.

Thor was panting, like he has just ran through the whole human city to find Trickster. The prince was sweating, but smiling – and it was making Loki sick. He started marching towards him, ready to act in every second. He regretted not taking sceptre with him, but the weapon was attracting too much attention.

-Brother – Thor pleaded – stop this.

-I'm busy – Loki hissed – Can we deal with this other day?

Confused look on Thor's face was worth the effort.

-Busy? What do you plan, brother?

-Stop calling me that.

-No! You stop! Right now!

To his own surprise, Loki didn't reach for his daggers and instead tried to get through Thor thanks to his agility and speed. Aesir prince, seeing the obvious lack of real danger, hadn't used his hammer, but, being the oaf he was, he hadn't put it away too. So it was increadibly easy to avoid Thor's hands and Loki was already smirking, looking for a good and painful comment. The prince, desperate, decided to use the old trick – grab his brother by the coat.

When Loki lokked behind his shoulder, he saw Thor holding... air.

-What are you doing, you oaf? - he asked, mildly insulted by sudden idiocy of his rival.

-Where's your coat? - Thor asnwered with a question, looking Loki in the face.

-Very good question. If you meet Stark, please, do remind him to bring it back to me when we're going to fight next time.

-We don't have to fight, brother! - Thor released air and shot Loki some puppy's eyes. Trickster rolled his own eyes walking steadily towards the entrance of the shopping centre. He would enter, finish his business and take his nap. Avoiding real fight with Thor now sounded like a great strategy – Loki was sure that if the prince had decided to use his hammer, fight would be over a minute ago.

-Oh, really? - he snarled, glancing at his rival above his shoulder, and reaching for the door. Yet he only found still glass and fell in it. His whole body felt the pain coming from the hit. What has just happened? He started to check the glass wall.

-Ah, yes – he heard behind him – That crazy Midgardian door. I had problem with that too. They are revolving and move only in one direction.

So Loki pushed.

-Try the other one.

He moved to the next side and pushed. It moved and he was allowed to entry.

-Crazy humans and their ideas – he muttered, shaking his head. When he glanced behind himself, he found out that Thor was following him. He gritted his teeth, accidentaly moving that crazy door. An idea came to his mind.

-Listen to me, brother – Thor continued his rambling – It is not to late. Stop this madness, I beg you!

He was close to the door, but it started revolving. Faster and faster. Loki, with a wide smile, was pushing the door with more and more force. Thor tried to stop it, but whenever he got his fingers near it, he pulled away. It moved so fast...

-What's the matter? - Loki feigned innocence – You're stopping in the middle of making your arguments.

One last push and he made sure the door won't stop anytime soon. If Midgardians construction were any worse, the door would be already halfway in the air. Thor's face became red.

-That's not funny, brother!

Loki wave his hand as he made his way inside the building.

-It seems we have difference in that opinion. Nothing new...

He smiled to himself. Now, it couldn't be worse, couldn't it? He had just defeated Captain America, Iron Man and Thor in one night without any help. And he wasn't really hurt! He just lost his coat, but that was a temporal lose. Soon he will reclaim it and, if Iron Man is smart he will bring it in his teeth, begging for forgiveness. He was moving fast through the building, thinking how nice that night will be later.

Then there was another thunder, the glass roof was destroyed and alarms went off.

Loki stopped and looked at Thor with pure annoyence in his eyes.

-You are big enough to finally learn, what “subtle” means, you oaf.

-I'm not going to let you make any more troubles here, brother!

-Well, if you were so determinated, why didn't you just destroyed the door instead of the roof? I'm sure it would be easier for Midgardians to replace.

Thor opened his mouth – and closed it instantly.

-I'll tell you why – said then Loki – Because you don't think. Now leave me alone, you oaf. I do promise you that one day we will fight.

-Loki, I won't...

-Reindeer Games! Look, what daddy brought – Iron Man flew through the destroyed roof and throw Loki's coat to the ground – This and... this!

Loki managed to cover himself with the barrier, before the full hit of Iron Man's weapon hit him and sent him backward. He merely felt breaking the glass, some metal shelves and falling into small mountain of parcels. While slowly getting back to his conciousness, he noticed, that they were full of teddy bears.

-Stupid Midgardians – he mumbled and throw one toy... somewhere – I give up – he added after a few seconds. He had enough. This night was cursed.

::

-What? - Stark dared to act innocent – I attacked a foe.

-You attacked my brother! - Thor yelled, ready to teach the Man of Iron some respect. How dared he to do that? The prince was ready to admit that he was close, so close to changing Loki's mind and making him their ally. And Stark had to interrupt. Add his few words and show his Midgardian stupidness.

-Don't make such a great deal of it – Stark sighed – I'm sure he deserved that. No, he did. Really. Anyway, if you want, you can arrest him. I'm not sellfish, I allow other children to join in my playground.

-Playground? That's funny for you?!

Stark hesitated.

-...maybe a little – he said sheepishly – Now, arrest him a little faster. I have a public dinner soon and I cannot be late.

Thor gritted his teeth, but before he said anything, Stark raised his hand.

-Wait!

-What? - Thor frowned. He didn't like Stark's voice.

-A big fire on the other side of the city. No chance for guys to save imprisoned people. For normal guys, of course – he looked at Thor – I need to go!

Thor wasted no time on thinking, people lives were on stake.

-I'm going with you!

-Try not to get lost, will you?

And then they were gone.

::

About an hour later Loki waked up. Slowly he came to the realisation, that he had fallen asleep while waiting for Thor and Iron Man to come and arrest him. He moved himself on the pile of teddy bears and looked around. Somehow... he felt like...

Have they forgot about him?

Loki felt a little insulted at that, but it didn't change the fact no one has came for him. He got up, rearranged his hair and clothes, and get out of the destroyed shop. They couldn't accuse him of that, this was Iron Man's fault. He wasn't really surprised when he found out that the place was deserted. It was obvious since he was still free. He sighed and picked up his coat from the ground. It was dirty and creased, but he would deal with that later.

-Thank God, that bloody door stopped moving! - he heard suddenly – Come on, boys, time to see what happened!

Humans were entering the building – police, Loki realized after a moment. He snarled and moved towards them.

::

-What a mess... - police officer said, looking at the destroyed roof and the shop. This was chaos. What the hell happened? Cameras were their only chance of finding out who was behind this. Then one of his colleagues grabbed him by the arm.

-Something is there! It's moving!

Police directed their torches there. Police officer smiled at the black, scared cat, who was running towards them. He kneeled, hoping to catch the animal, but it agily avoided his arms and exited the building. The man sighed and stood up.

-Okey, guys. To work! I want to know, who the hell did this!

This was going to be a rough night...


End file.
